


【all叶】玉面公主传（7）

by santong



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	【all叶】玉面公主传（7）

这么一番折腾，叶修可算是不敢想些歪主意了，乖乖在家养胎安歇，孙哲平被他气多了，这会温柔和煦的可怕，玉面娘娘菊花一紧，头一回想着怎么狐狸不是十月怀胎，不然死限还能再往后稍稍。  
肚子眼看着一天天的大起来，老狐王这把老骨头支棱起来说是要看孙儿出世，于是叶修又同夫君回了积雷山，张佳乐说是把芭蕉洞的大小事务安置好了再过来，如此他和孙哲平又像是回到了从前。  
此间于锋也来过几趟，一方面是带了些小玩意儿过来赔礼，另一方面也是狗改不了吃屎要同他行苟且之事。  
“嫂嫂用这捆仙绳绑了反倒是越发风骚动人。”他勾了勾穴内绳结，似笑非笑道。  
玉面娘娘自从揣了崽子，身子日渐敏感，用绳子翻来覆去一绑一抽，就急不可待的泄出水来，而他身体又笨重，常常绑了就没法翻身，坏心夫君还不来帮他，光顾着和弟兄在边上看他笑话。  
“这捆仙绳倒是稀罕物件，弟弟不知从何得来。”孙哲平见他绑法熟练，便知道他不是头次偷嫂嫂的腥。  
于锋答：“哪里是甚么正经捆仙绳，只是天上旧友炼废了法宝我恰好讨来玩玩罢了。”  
充当个闺房玩物可以，实用起来恐怕用不了两次就得支离破碎。  
他们这边说着，玉面娘娘跪在那边独自在那边正同那捆仙绳玩的香汗淋漓，那绳子越挣越紧，绳条卡进两瓣雪臀之间一伸一缩，磨得女穴菊穴骚痒，阴蒂肿大好似黄豆，然先前被叔叔绑了手脚，再难动作，只得咬着绳结呼哧呼哧的喘着粗气，口水眼泪流了一脖子，好不狼狈。  
这兄弟俩这会仿佛才想起他来，假情假意的过来替他松绑。  
叶修被折腾的没气力咬他们，好在二人念在他怀有身孕的份上没再玩那些个腌臜玩意儿，两根孽根在他腿间泄了一发，也就歇停了。  
“这几日，你可出去耍耍，切勿走远了。”看他还算乖巧，孙哲平勉为其难的撤了禁足令。  
叶修撇撇嘴，他肚子滚瓜溜圆，能跑多远。  
这边夫妻恩爱好似神仙，那边师徒四人可踢到了铁板。  
“这火焰山绵延百里，若借不来真芭蕉扇，恐怕……”  
沙僧忧心忡忡。  
一黄毛猴精倒挂金钩从顶上枯树翻下来，俊秀眉目略有不耐：“张佳乐那厮着实油盐不进，不借就罢了，还弄个假货搪塞，差点把猴毛都给烧了，真是气煞我也！”  
八戒在旁坐的端正，听他这么说连连点头。  
猴子看他脸，眼角一跳：“师弟你这脸上怎又多出个把口脂印来，不是说好不近女色吗。”  
八戒神色讷讷，委屈道：“方才我只是去买块糕饼，几位女施主便……便……”  
猴子捂脸，要说一路西行，他那黑脸阎罗师父倒是省心，唯他这二师弟一路沾花带草，一不留神就被劳子公主妖精抓了去拜堂成亲当个压寨夫君，而人又木讷，要不是他和沙师弟救的及时恐怕他早就和哪个女妖精生了一窝小猪精。  
这会师父比他先走，留的他们还在这火焰山大眼瞪小眼。  
猴子便是那五百年前大闹天宫的齐天大圣孙悟空，俗名孙翔，修的一身本事，火眼金睛，哪能就这样被区区一座火焰山拦住去路，遂唤出土地佬儿询问一二。  
土地佬儿自然不敢欺瞒大圣，其中是非如实说来，说是大圣若要借真蕉扇须得去积雷山求那牛魔王帮忙，他同爱妾玉面就住在山上，去了定然能碰见。  
“原来如此。”听了佬儿一番八卦，猴子若有所思，孙哲平和他也是拜把兄弟，平日什么德行自然清楚，怎会怎么转了性子独宠起一人了，他倒是要瞧瞧这玉面狐是什么货色。  
“那你把二师兄也一同带去，我留下看着行李。”江波涛，也就是那沙师弟一把将人推了过来。  
孙翔一想也是，以周泽楷的麻烦体制留在这边也是多生事端，不如结伴而行，还多几分胜算。  
乘着筋斗云师兄弟二人一路飞往正南方，约摸有了三千余里，果然瞧见了佬儿口中的积雷山。  
“这倒是个好去处……”孙翔抬手摘了一枚鲜果解渴，正想摘几个扔给周泽楷吃，结果一转身，身后空空如也。  
这厮又跟丢了！  
****  
玉面娘娘今日得了准许，出来外面晒阳光，初秋的太阳还有些刺眼，他便躲在树荫下边，边走边折花，摘下几朵放入篮内，心想张佳乐来了定然喜欢，几只松鼠爬到枝头偷偷瞧他，只听得前方树丛嘎吱一响，吓得松鼠仓皇逃窜，飞快躲进树洞，而后又小心翼翼的探出头，只见来人面如冠玉，眼如点漆，唇丹似朱，样貌俊美又不失男儿气概，任谁见了都不得不竖起拇指夸一句好一个丰神俊朗的俏郎君！  
就是放在天上也是打着灯笼都难找的绝世美人。  
玉面娘娘一回头就被此等美色亮瞎了双眼，差点一脚踩空，那美男子几步并作一步上前扶住他胳膊道一声‘女施主小心’。  
狐狸精好色乃是天性，饶是被家中几位相公养叼了口味，这会竟然也看着出了神。  
美男子被他看得耳根通红，支支吾吾的话连不成一句。  
“你是哪里来的俏郎君，在我这积雷山做什么。”  
叶修坏心起，伸手勾住他的脖子，故作柔弱说自己脚崴了站不起来，要郎君抱着才行。  
积雷山哪里有个凡人能进来，大家都心知肚明，既然大家都是妖精又何必遮遮掩掩，看对眼了便来一发。  
好歹他也是个狐狸精，唯独勾引男儿一事五次三番栽阴沟沟里，着实令人气恼，这会终于来了个模样上乘的男儿，定要一雪前耻。  
二人倚靠古树巨根坐下宽衣解带，唇齿交融，三两下蔽体衣物，就散了一地，美男大手上下游移四处点火，只摸见这狐妖肚皮鼓大奶汁充沛，竟然还是个浪荡人妻！  
“……家中夫君如何？”美男落寞的垂下了眼帘。  
叶修反应好一会才读出他的本意，遂嘻嘻一笑，道：“我家夫君不管事，任我出去玩哩！”  
他倒是也没说错，孙哲平本就浪荡成性，除唐和尚那次，他和谁玩都不管，张佳乐更是随他高兴就好，不然他也没那个胆子去找小叔子乱搞。  
当然，平日他眼光甚高，不屑寻那些个歪瓜裂枣，方圆百里便只能同几位相公恩爱。  
这周美男例外，送上门的美餐岂有不食之理？  
三言两句哄得美男开心，二人干脆坦诚相见，娘娘被推得躺倒在地，篮中几朵新折的香兰也滚落一旁，美男将花拾起，嘴对嘴的喂他唇间，让他含着不准咬碎，而后俯下头来埋于两腿之间又是舔又是吸，时不时咬住蒂头扯咬，弄得娘娘极为舒服，连连喷了几次，爽的头晕目眩，脚趾蜷曲，差点连骨头都酥了，可见此人口技之高超。  
分明都做到这一步了，美男这会倒不好意思起来，羞答答的，大鸡巴抵在穴口磨来磨去就是不进来。  
“难不成要我请你进来不成。”  
玉面娘娘吐掉口中湿润香兰，细嫩裸足轻蹭郎君面颊，又一路溜到胸膛，在他胸口画圈圈，还用脚趾掐他的腰，极尽挑逗之能事。  
“不……只是太开心了。”  
郎君接住裸足，亲了一口，又含入口中精心舔弄，甚至连趾缝也不放过，一路吻下内侧软肉，吻过隆起小腹，乳尖……直至唇瓣。  
胯下巨物蓄势待发，正在这临门一脚之时，异变突生，一杆长矛破空刺出，直指玉面狐！  
叮——  
一阵手麻颤抖，八戒手中钉耙横飞出去，入木三分，嗡嗡作响。  
“你这浑人怎同狐狸精在此厮混……你，你护着她做什么！”  
孙翔一来就见这狐狸精脱光了在光天化日之下同他的师弟行苟且之事，他来帮忙，结果他这师弟倒是还帮起狐狸精来。  
八戒弃了钉耙，又召出一红一蓝两把箭弩，一张俊脸满是怒意，像是被他打搅了什么天大的好事。  
“你让开！”孙翔也怒。  
“不让！”八戒也这是犟上了。  
猴子一招移行换位，成功甩开师弟，正要给那狐狸精一矛，却不料对面也有几分本事，过了几招愣是没刺中不说，他还得顾及周泽楷的双弩齐发，好不容易找了一个空档，一把就揪住了狐狸精的大尾巴。  
狐狸精惊呼一声，立马回头试图将自己心爱的尾巴解救出来。  
孙翔瞧见她脸，不禁一愣。  
有破绽！  
叶修抬起一脚猛踢裤裆，趁他跳脚之时唤出捆仙绳，顷刻猴子就被从头到脚捆了个结实。  
孙翔挣断冒牌法器正要追，又被人一脚绊倒摔了个狗啃屎，抬头再看那狐狸精早就抖着尾巴逃之夭夭。  
“靠，你到底是哪边的？！”  
孙翔大骂。  
“谁伤了叶秋我就打谁。”周泽楷眼眸凌厉，丝毫不见平日那般愚钝。


End file.
